


Mistake

by Baby__BlueEyes



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby__BlueEyes/pseuds/Baby__BlueEyes
Summary: Wonho and Y/N have a complicated relationship, but when Y/N believes Wonho is about to make a move and sees him with someone else? Her being is shattered. The rest of the monsta x boys come to her rescue but their actions may not be enough.





	Mistake

Y/N walked down the hallway, head towards the floor, quickly putting now foot in front of the other as if she was trying to get away from something. The boys of Monsta X were standing at the other end of the hallway in a clump, quietly mumbling to themselves as they tap their feet on the floor. Chang-kyun is the first to look up and see Y/N coming down the hallway. He notices that something has to be wrong so he jumps away from the boys to catch Y/N before she entered the big group.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” He says with a hint of playfulness in his voice. At first, Y/N said nothing. It took her a second before she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up. 

“Oh, sorry about that.” She said in a plastic tone, “I just have some work to finish.” She tried to move around Chang-kyun but he put his arm out and blocked her path. 

“That is not the Y/N that I know.” He tries his best to read her expression but she shows nothing, only the twinge of sadness that came from her voice as well has her earlier demeanor showed that something was horribly wrong. “Please,” He continued in English, trying his best to make it as personal for her as he could. “Talk to me.” Out of the corner of his eye, I.M could see the other members slowly start to move forward. He swiftly stuck out his hand, making sure that the others knew that they should stay where they were. 

It was only then when Chang-kyun remembered what they were waiting for, where she was supposed to be at this moment. “Where is Wonho?”

“I don’t know,” she replied quickly, “Somewhere back there.” she threw her arm back and allowed her hand to flop in the direction in which she came. 

“What happened?”

Y/N let out a long sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I got a text earlier today from Wonho, he asked me to meet him down here so that he could talk to me about something. At first I didn’t think anything of it, could have been about class or schedule or anything. Then, I allowed myself to be an idiot and think that maybe he could be bringing me down here to confess to me. I got my hopes up…” she paused, biting her lip and trying not to cry. “I walked down there early just in case I was right, I wanted to be prepared because I had worked myself up and gotten all nervous. I turned the corner and saw him standing with Ji Su. There was a small box for jewelry on the floor along with a big stuffy. She held a bouquet of red roses in her hand…she was backed up against a wall and Wonho was right in front of her. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I thought… no way this has to be a mistake. I thought those could have been for me. But I was mistaken. He did not pull away or stray from her kiss, it must have been something I ran into by accident because I was early. I imagine that is what you are all here for, waiting for him to come up and see how it went and I hope it all went well…” 

Tears start to well up in her eyes, I.M lifted a hand to try his best to touch her for comfort or even wipe her eyes when the tears fell. But none did. She straighten herself up before he could do much more. She took a deep breath in and turned to walk away once again.

“Wait Y/N!” He called out after her. Again in English he pleaded with her. “Please, talk to me. Where are you going? What are you feeling? What can I do?” His eyes were filled with almost as much sorrow as hers.

Y/N paused and turned back to look at I.M, talking slowly and in English so, even though the rest of the members were only an earshot away, he would be the only one who could really be able to hear her. “I am okay. I allowed myself to get in my own head. This is not the first time this has happened and I am sure that it will not be the last.”

“Y/N please“ I.M took a step closer, trying to reach out and take her hand, but she allowed them to stay crossed in front of her. With a small wave of her hand, I.M stopped. 

“I am from Texas. It is a big state and everyone thinks that it is all about horses and cowboys. But there is so much more. It is about hospitality and kindness and putting on a face in the middle of chaos in order to show how strong you are.” She paused, the tears returning to her eyes as she looked up towards the ceiling, trying her best not to allow any of them fall. “I feel like I want to die. But I am going to put a smile on my face, nod my head and walk away standing tall. You can’t let them know they get to you. I will be going upstairs to pack my bag and head home early because my dog is ill. So please, do not follow me… but check up on me later. Okay?” 

Reluctantly, I.M nodded his head and allowed Y/N to walk back towards where all of the members were standing. They only heard bits and pieces but they knew from looking at Y/N, with her proper posture and smile mixed with the redness in her eyes, that something was not right. 

As soon as she was out of sight, they swarm over to I.M, all asking different versions of the same question at the same time. What happened, where is Wonho and where is she going. 

“She caught Wonho kissing Ji Su. She listed out all of the things that we saw him buy: the stuffy, the jewelry, the flowers. She said that she feels like she wants to die but because she is from Texas and they are all strong she cannot show that she is upset right now. She told us not to follow but to check on her later. She is going home…” I.M’s voice trailed off as he looked around at the faces of the other members. Some of them were confused, others were angry or sad, but nothing compared to the shared facials once they heard a familiar voice from down the hallway. 

“Hey have you guys seen Y/N?” I.M clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists at his sides. Wonho came up to the group from behind them, in the same direction that Y/N had come from only minutes before, and placed an arm around I.M. “I asked her to meet me but I haven’t seen her.”

Time moved both quickly and so slowly that everything seemed to stop. I.M threw Wonho's hand off of his shoulder, whipped his body around and used all of his force to shove Wonho backwards. Wonho flew off of his feet and landed on his back about a foot away. 

You could see the steam coming from I.M’s ears like he was in an old cartoon. He stayed and watched as Wonho fell to the ground, heard the thud as his spine hit the floor and watched to see his pained face as Wonho leaned himself forward before walking off in the other direction. Joohon, one of I.M’s closest friends, was the one to go after him. Hyungwon helped Wonho stand, but few of them would meet his eye. 

“What the hell just happened?” He said, bending over as he used his hands to massage the sore spots on his back. The members that were left standing there switched back and forth from looking at the ground to looking at each other. 

“She saw you.” Hyungwon breaks the silence with his quick words. “With Ji Su…” It takes a moment for them to sink in, the members watched as Wonho’s face contorted from confusion to shock before resting on pain. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Shonwu took a couple of moments to describe what Y/N had told I.M, demonstrating why I.M was so upset about the whole ordeal. As Wonho listened, he felt his legs go weak. As each word passed Shonwu’s lips he felt them shake until they could no longer hold him up. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell silently down his face as he gazed lifelessly at the floor. 

“She said she felt like she wanted to die, but was going to put a smile on her face and go home early to care for her dog. She told us not to follow her but to check in later….” Shonwu’s voice trailed off as he met Wonho’s eyes. He had taken a knee, sitting with one knee on the floor and one foot on the floor. His elbow resting on his raised knee and he used his hand to rub his eyes and his forehead. He took a moment in that position before abruptly standing, running his fingers through his hair while kicking at the air and cursing. 

“SHIT!” his voice echoed his frustrations. He turns to the wall and bangs his fists against it, making another noise that could be heard all the way down at the end of the hall. It took a while before Wonho was able to gather himself. “I can’t believe she watched that.”

“What exactly happened? Was all of that meant for Ji Su?” Hyungwon asked as he lowered himself onto the floor. 

“I...I don't know. I mean I really like Y/N but at the same time I kind of like Ji Su too? Ji Su just kind of showed up. I was ready to commit and stop confusing myself and allow myself to confess to Y/N but when Ji Su came through the hall and heard me practicing to myself she just kind of...took it. She was just so happy and she threw her arms around me and kissed me and I just did not stop it. She gathered up all the things and just kind of ran away so I am not really sure what to do there. Then I came looking for Y/N because it seemed like she never showed up but i guess she…” 

“She saw the whole thing.” Hyungwon finished his sentence as he nodded his head along with what Wonho was saying. “So now what?” Hyungwon looked around at the members that were still standing around in the hallway. They turned their heads back and forth and looked at one another, not saying anything. 

“Well.” Shonwu was the first to speak, “There is not much that we can do about it now. What’s done is done and now we just have to work on damage control.” Everyone looked at him with awe, waiting and listening to his every word on what they are supposed to do. “Y/N is going home early and taking care of her dog.” He began, using the Korean name that the group had given her only months before. “I imagine that Changkyun will go to her apartment after the day is done. No surprise if Hyungwon and Minhyuk joins him, but no one else. We cannot overwhelm her or seem like we are forcing ourselves on her. Once they get back than we will see what else we can do.” The boys nodded, Wonho still rubbing his temples as he balanced himself on the ground. 

The boys began to disperse, heading back to their training rooms to work on what they needed for their upcoming tours. Shonwu stayed behind with Wonho, who had not moved from the ground even though the rest of the boys had moved from around him. “I am not trying to blame you for what is going on.” Shonwu said without looking at Wonho. “But I would highly suggest making up your mind before you do anything else. If it was up to me, I would say that if you were truly ready to confess than you wouldn’t have allowed Ji Su to take over the way that she did. If you were ready than we would not be in this mess. I am not sure how it is all going to work out, I don’t think anyone has ever seen Y/N act in this manor and that is probably why Chang-kyun reacted the way that he did. He felt the way that she did and acted when she refused to do so.” He paused, allowing his words to sink in. “I’m disappointed in the way things turned out today, but you have a decision to make that could very well effect all of us. So please choose carefully.” Shonwu walked away, turning his back on Wonho and leaving him on the floor without another word.


End file.
